


A Trip to Walt Disney World

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [100]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo finds out that karma is truly a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Walt Disney World

“Come on! I want to ride Splash Mountain!”

                Shannon rolled his eyes at his brother’s childish enthusiasm. He sighed deeply when he felt Jared grabbed his wrist and urged him on. “You had to let him have cotton candy?” Shannon hissed at Tomo and Vicki once they were in line, “I go to the bathroom and come back to this!”

                “Dude, he’s fucking ate it in a second!” Tomo defended.

                “Because you were ogling Jasmine,” Vicki grumbled.

                “I was merely wondering why she was in Fronterland!”

                Vicki rolled her eyes at her husband’s nonchalant answer, “I didn’t know you had to look at her ass to wonder.”

                “Don’t worry, you have a good ass,” Jared said, an arm wrapped around Vicki’s shoulder, “And Tomes, keep your eyes and libido on Vicki, ‘kay? Good! Now, let’s go get wet!”

                Shannon glared at Tomo, “I hate you right now,” He hissed before getting into the log next to Jared, the younger man practically vibrating with energy.

                Twenty minutes later, Shannon groaned as he got out of the log soaking wet. “Damn it Jay, you had to sit in the front?!?”

                Shannon watched with wide eyes as Jared promptly turned and vomited. However once he saw who’s shoes and legs got covered in the bright blue bile, Shannon laughed loudly.

                “Karma’s a bitch, Tomes.”


End file.
